


Three purple hearts

by silvervelour



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Jan and Jackie are both Broadway stars, Smut, it's all very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvervelour/pseuds/silvervelour
Summary: “Jesus”. Jan pants.Her eyes are bleary, and Jackie pulls away just enough. Enough to be able to stare into them clearly and enough for Jan to whine, thread her fingers in Jackie’s hair. She attempts to pull her back down, reaches for another kiss, but Jackie is giggling and it’s easy.“What’re we doing?”. Jackie continues to giggle, voice quiet.“I think we’re kissing-”. Jan grins mischievously."-But I'd like to do more".
Relationships: Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	Three purple hearts

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hi!! this one is different for me, but i think it might be my favourite thing that i've ever written?? 
> 
> a special thanks to @ babeymateo over on tumblr aka my girlfriend for being the driving force behind this one with her love for jan and incredible ability to come up with the best plots
> 
> the idea behind this was a carol-ish inspired au set in the 50's with soft smut but i've kept it super vague so it could be set any time!! 
> 
> let me know what you think friends! leave a comment if you liked it <3

“Where’s Jackie?”. The stage hand calls.

It’s audible from a mile off.

“In here!”.

Jackie is sat in front of her illuminated mirror, back stage at The Shubert. Her dressing room is dimly lit, a warm orange glow catching her dark strands of hair that’s coiffed into rollers. They’re half way to being set but she can still taste the hairspray lingering in the air.

“ _Oh_ , there you are, thank god”.

The stage hand looks frazzled, overworked.

Jackie nods for him to perch on the chair next to her because she knows what it’s like. He accepts gratefully and Jackie hands him a tissue that he dabs across the sweat beading on his brow. She places down her powder brush that she’d been dusting across her cheeks, turns to him with an expectant smile.

“Everything ok?”. Her voice is soft.

“The show opening at The Winter Garden tomorrow?”. He proposes.

Jackie is familiar with it.

She’s seen every advertisement that’s been posted on flyers, posters and billboards for months, has heard all of the rumours about how good it’s meant to be. She doesn’t doubt the sentiment; Winter Garden is known for its enthralling visuals and captivating leads.

“What about it, honey?”. Jackie smiles.

“The lead, Jan, is coming here before the show tonight”.

It’s new information to Jackie.

“She is?”.

Her eyebrows arch, and she knows from the look on the stage hands face that he’s unsure of what to say next. Jackie hasn’t met one of the new leads in what she thinks must be years, by now. The new men and women have a tendency to keep to themselves, focus solely on their own shows and not mingle with other theatres.

She doesn’t know why. Jackie has always enjoyed the relationships that she’s gained from her job, be it friendships or chosen family or lovers. It’s why she’s left intrigued, because the new woman - _Jan_ \- has chosen to come to her theatre, to see _her_.

Or so she assumes.

“She wants to meet you-“. The stage hand nods.

Jackie had assumed rightly.

“-And the others, of course”. He chuckles.

Jackie laughs airily, then, bows her head in approval.

“Well-“. She smiles.

“-Tell her I can’t wait”.

*****

There’s a knock on her dressing room door as Jackie removes her last roller.

The curl bounces around her face, and she tucks it behind her ear. She knows she’s going to have to tease her hair and brush it again but it has to wait. She’s busy. Her pulse quickens with anticipation and she doesn’t understand why until the door is swinging open, a flurry of curses following.

“Shit, shit, _fuck_ , sorry sorry”.

Jackie can’t help but smile.

Her eyes rake over the sight in front of her.

The same stage hand as earlier is stood there, but in front of him is a woman. Jackie takes a wild guess and presumes that it’s Jan, from the face that she recognises from all of The Winter Gardens advertisements. The nod and salute that the stage hand offers her before he vanishes is all of the confirmation she needs.

Jan takes a step forward, and then Jackie is really able to see her.

Her blonde hair is golden beneath the amber lights, and Jackie doesn’t miss the way it flows like silk over her shoulders and down her back. It’s wavy at the ends, and almost looks softer than the green silk of her dress that compliments the depths of her eyes.

They stare back at Jackie with humour and mirth. Jackie’s unable to make out if they’re brown or hazel or green or even blue, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because Jan is walking closer still, until she’s stood less than a foot away from Jackie.

 _Hazel_.

“Hi!-“. Jan beams.

“-I’m Jan!”. She confirms.

It’s then that Jackie stands up from her chair. Jan is wide eyed and excited and the innocence is startling. Jackie smiles softly, reassuringly, offers out her hand to shake. Jan takes it tentatively, but Jackie squeezes, brushes her thumb across Jan’s knuckles; Jan smells of a perfume that’s fruity and floral and it’s making her heady.

“It’s so lovely to meet you”. Jackie grins.

Jan appears baffled.

“ _Me_?-“. her Jaw drops.

“-You’re Jackie Cox!”.

“I am?-“. Jackie banters.

“-Beats me, I thought I was the president”. She laughs.

It seems to relax Jan, even if only slightly. Her grip on Jackie’s hand slackens noticeably, and she lets out a deep breath of air that Jackie knows that she’s been holding. Jan blinks brightly, doesn’t drop the grin from her face.

Jackie mirrors it in the brief silence that follows.

“So-“. Jackie starts

“-You watching the show tonight?”. She squeezes at Jan’s hand once more before letting go.

Jan bounces on the balls of her feet, and nods her head gleefully. She’s endearing, sweet, and Jackie’s not able to quell the tug that she feels in her chest. Her body reacts like a magnet, and she’s leaning further into Jan’s space than she knows that she should when Jan begins speaking animatedly.

She’s all twinkling eyes and cascading hair and Jackie doesn’t think she’s ever met a prettier lead.

“Of course-“. Jan beams.

“I’ve seen your shows so many times, you’re fantastic”. She emphasises.

And Jackie’s not one to blush, but she blushes then.

“Thank you, dear-“. Jackie simpers.

“-Excited for your own big show tomorrow?”. She diverts.

She wants to hear about Jan. Jackie spends enough time talking about herself during interviews for news articles, segments on talent. She discusses her own schedule often enough that it’s engrained into her mind, but Jan is there, and new. She’s fresh, untainted, and Jackie wants to drown in the enthusiasm that’s pouring from her.

“ _So_ excited-”. Jan all but squeals.

“-Feels like we’ve been rehearsing for so long but now it’s actually happening!”. She sighs.

Jackie chuckles softly. She finally diverts her gaze, then, motions for the both of them to sit in adjacent chairs. Jan accepts gladly, and crosses her legs with a new found elegance. Jackie is still entranced by the humility and humbleness of her and swallows down the lump rising in her throat.

“Well-“. Jackie begins.

She doesn’t know what possesses her.

“-My day off is tomorrow. Any chance of you getting me in to watch?”.

The gasp and grin that follows from Jan is all of the answer that she needs.

 _yes_.

*****

Jan is ready an hour before she needs to be.

She’s due on stage at seven, and it’s barely six by the time that she’s meticulously applied her own makeup, has had her hairstylist scrape her hair back into a high ponytail. She’s still clothed in her robe but knows that getting into her costume can wait, for know. It’s a quick change and she feels like she’s mastered it over countless rehearsals.

All that she needs time for is to centre herself.

Because this is new.

She’s never been a lead before, has spent her entire career working up to it. She knows that she’s good, andalso knows that her nerves are just that. Her hands still tremble slightly despite the fact and she stares herself down in the mirror as she practices her breathing.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

Jan does so until she recognises herself a little more, and then smiles dumbly.

A light flickers.

Jackie is coming to her opening night show, and it settles like warmth throughout her bones.

*****

Jan finishes the show to a standing ovation.

She’s glowing from the inside out as she heads back stage and doesn’t withhold the elation that’s evident on her face. She’s beaming from ear to ear and her cheeks start to ache; Jan decides that it’s just how it’s going to have to be because she’s happy.

Happy to have done it and happy to have been given the opportunity to keep doing it. Happy to have lived up to expectations and -

\- Ecstatic to see Jackie waiting in her dressing room.

She’s unable to hide the shock on her face.

Jackie is sat on a leather chair in the corner of the room, wrapped up in her pale fur coat. She’s lounging gracefully, has one leg thrown delicately over the other. Jan keeps her eyes trained on her as she crosses the small room and flicks on the harsh overhead lighting.

It’s not lost on her that Jackie still looks ethereal.

“You came”. Jan grins.

“Told you I would, didn’t I?”. Jackie smiles softly.

“You did”. Jan sighs.

She’s still in disbelief.

Her opening night on Broadway has been, gone, wrapped itself up, and she perches on the arm of the chair next to Jackie. Jackie looks up at her with a smile that’s unreadable, but then she’s leaning forwards, placing a hand on Jan’s knee.

Her skin blooms in garlands of goosebumps beneath her touch and Jackie looks at her like she already knows.

“You were wonderful out there-“. The corner of Jackie’s mouth turns up.

“-Best I’ve ever seen”. She states.

“Really?”. Jans eyes become glassy.

Her voice is barely above a murmur, but it’s loud enough for Jackie to hear, for only Jackie to hear. Jackie nods her head slowly, but Jan doesn’t have time to respond before Jackie is retracting her hand, moving it to rest on her shoulder instead.

“The best”. Jackie whispers.

And then she’s leaning closer.

 _Closer_.

Until her lips are placing a kiss to Jan’s cheek.

*****

“I have to go, I have a cab waiting”. Jackie begrudges.

Her fingers are laced with Jan’s and they remain pressed against each other on the leather chair. Jan’s lips form a pout but she remains silent. Her gut is telling her to ask Jackie never to leave but she knows that it’s irrational.

“It’s alright“. Jan smiles softly.

The ache in her chest says otherwise.

“I left something with one of the stage hands for you-“. Jackie offers.

“-Make sure you get it, please?”. Her eyes soften.

Jan doesn’t push it any further, and nods her head. The action is sluggish, effected by the spell of joy and content that Jackie has cast upon her. She’s unable to shed it completely but focuses on the way that Jackie’s hand clings to her own for just a second longer.

“I will, I promise”.

*****

She finds the stage hand that she had needed.

Jackie had left her a bouquet of flowers.

She’d attached a handwritten tag to the wrapping and Jan finds herself reading it until the words are engrained in her mind.

**_Jan, if you get these before the show, then break a leg. If you get them afterwards then know that you’ve done a brilliant job. Don’t be a stranger, I’ll see you soon_ **

She had signed it with three purple hearts and a phone number, and Jan feels them wrap around her soul.

*****

Jan doesn’t think she could be a stranger to Jackie even if she tried, and so they form a routine that sticks.

Jackie spends her one night a week off in the audience of Jan’s show at The Winter Garden and Jan spends hers with her eyes glued on Jackie at The Shubert. They meet each other in their respective dressing rooms afterwards and drown out the lasting cheers of the crowds with tender whispers and tenderer caresses.

They pull each other into embraces that last, and depart with gentle pecks to each other’s cheeks and touches of hands that send prickles of light and electricity to Jan’s spine. She blushes furiously at every smile that Jackie puts on just for her, each time they talk on the phone after a heavy show day.

She tells herself that it’s just how friendships are, because it’s how _their_ friendship is.

The lines are blurry but she doesn’t care.

Until she catches herself wanting more.

She wants to kiss Jackie on her lips instead of her cheeks, wants her hands to travel further than just her shoulders. She wants them to travel to places that she’s caught glimpses of when Jackie has been changing out of her costume, places that she shouldn’t be looking.

Her waist, hips, thighs.

Chest, stomach, neck.

Her _lips_.

Jan knows that they’re going to be her downfall, but she doesn’t fight it. They’re plump and supple even in the harsh cold of winter and she wants them pressed against her own.

It’s why she pulls Jackie to the side after one of her shows, backs her against a wall outside of her dressing room.

“Hi”. Jan grins.

“Hello”. Jackie responds.

Jan can tell that she’s holding in a chuckle. It’s evident in how the corners of her mouth twitch, curl into a smirk. Jackie stretches up onto her toes and Jan puts in the effort; she leans down, bends her neck until they’re pressed nose to nose.

“Stay with me at my hotel tonight?”. Jan whispers.

She prays for a yes.

“What?-“. Jackie pants.

“-Are you sure?”. She checks.

Jan doesn’t think she’s ever been more certain.

She nods, barely visible in the non existent space between them. Jackie’s eyes flutter closed and her lashes brush like feathers up against Jan’s cheeks. She takes in a breath, lets it out in a please.

“My suite has two beds, don’t worry about-“. Jan starts.

But she doesn’t get to finish.

“I think we’ll only be needing one”.

And then their lips meet.

*****

“This place is adorable”. Jackie coos.

“You like it?-“. Jan smiles.

“-I’ve been here months, it’s only just starting to feel homely”. She blushes.

Jackie casts her eyes around the room. It feels like she’s already enveloped in everything that is Jan. She’s placed fluffy throw overs on top of the plain white bedding and has bottles of perfume lined up neatly on her dressing table. There’s a row of shoes against the far wall of the room and Jackie’s taken back to each time she’s seen Jan wearing them.

There’s a silver pair of heels from the first night they had met.

Black boots from when Jan had come to see one of her shows.

A pair of lilac flats that she’s just kicked off.

Jan looks at her through the mirror of the dresser, and Jackie’s breath hitches in her throat from where she’s perched on the edge of one of the beds.

“It’s beautiful”. Jackie reaffirms.

She knows what it’s like. She understands how it feels to be a Broadway lead, only to be shacked up in a hotel downtown for the duration of the show run. Jackie’s spent years attempting to make temporary appear somewhat permanent but Jan has done it in _months_.

Jan is still brushing through her hair, slowly.

She maintains eye contact with Jackie through the mirror even as her cheeks flare pink. The robe that she’d thrown on haphazardly is slipping from her shoulders and Jackie doesn’t have the strength within to resist a glance. Jan’s collarbones glint in the room that’s lit by two Tiffany lamps and Jackie’s crossing the room wordlessly.

Standing behind Jan, she feels things shift.

Jan’s hair is swept over one shoulder, and Jackie’s fingers are gliding through it. Their eyes remain locked but Jan’s lips part. She lets out a jagged breath and Jackie’s able to feel her body shudder against her. Jackie leans forward, presses her chest to Jan’s back; Jan whimpers audibly but Jackie remains silent.

The moment feels too precious.

She’s got Jan there, in front of her, reclining against her.

Jan exhales her name and it feels like a prayer.

“Jackie”. Jan repeats.

“Hm?”.

“Kiss me again”.

*****

Kissing Jan feels brand new.

But it also feels like coming home.

Jackie has her sprawled out on the bed beneath her, her hair like a golden fan. Jan’s eyes are hazy and Jackie doesn’t miss the way that they flutter closed occasionally. It happens whenever Jackie licks her tongue across Jan’s bottom lip, or takes it delicately between her teeth.

Jan is all breathy whines and soft mewls, and Jackie doesn’t ever want to stop kissing her if these are the reactions she evokes. Her hands come to settle on either side of Jan’s head before they migrate to her cheeks, her thumbs stroking up to her temples.

“ _Jesus_ ”. Jan pants.

Her eyes are bleary, and Jackie pulls away just enough. Enough to be able to stare into them clearly and enough for Jan to whine, thread her fingers in Jackie’s hair. She attempts to pull her back down, reaches for another kiss, but Jackie is giggling and it’s _easy_.

“What’re we doing?”. Jackie continues to giggle, voice quiet.

“I think we’re kissing-”. Jan grins mischievously.

“-But I’d like to do more”.

*****

Jackie peels away Jan’s robe with a tenderness that shakes her.

Jan looks up at her adoringly, wide eyes innocent and wanting. She nods her head when Jackie seeks out permission, smiles reassuringly every time Jackie’s hands stutter, come to a halt. Jackie’s still in disbelief that it’s happening; Jan’s laying in nothing but a pair of gold earrings and a simper.

“Take yours off-“. Jan mumbles.

Her hands fist in the fabric of Jackie’s dress.

“-Please?”.

Jackie lets Jan’s hands run under the hem of her dress, allows her to push it up past her hips and lift it over her head. Jan discards it on the bed next to the both of them and places a palm on Jackie’s stomach. Her touch travels _higher higher highe_ r and Jackie can feel her muscles tensing with Jan’s touch.

“Woah”. Jan marvels.

Jackie can’t help but blush.

“Yeah-“. Jackie smiles.

“- _Wow_ ”. Her eyes hone in on Jan’s.

The air is thick between them.

Jan hooks her legs behind Jackie’s back, pulls her in until their bodies are flush against each other. All that separates them is the lace of Jackie’s panties but they’re quick to join the growing pile of clothes that are forgotten about.

Jackie can feel Jan’s gaze burning through her skin but she doesn’t want to put the flames out. She lets herself become flickering embers and then ash atop of Jan, keeps kissing her and kissing her. Jan hums into each peck, every elongated kiss, has her hands planted firmly on Jackie’s shoulders.

“You’re really pretty”. Jan breathes.

Jackie hears it, clearly, but doesn’t have time to react.

Because Jan’s hands are travelling to her chest.

Her fingertips ghost across her ribcage, dance intricate patterns. She scratches lightly, and Jackie’s arms threaten to give way. Jan has a devilish look to her that’s accompanied by a softness, a vulnerability, and Jackie grows wetter against her thigh when she pinches at her nipples experimentally.

“ _Oh_ -“. Jackie gasps.

“-Easy, baby”. She chuckles.

Jans quick to loosen her grip.

“Sorry“. Jan winces.

Jackie hums, kisses a path across Jan’s jaw and down to her neck. Jan’s back arches in response, and Jackie smiles subconsciously against her skin. She keeps her head tucked into the crook of Jan’s neck, waits until her body relaxes. Jan smiles gratefully and cranes her head for another kiss; Jackie gives it to her gladly and the heat radiates between them.

“Slowly, yeah?”. Jackie whispers.

All that Jan needs to do is nod.

“Slowly”.

*****

To Jackie, Jan is a paper doll.

She’s precious and delicate and so Jackie treats her like one. It’s as if a touch too hard would break her, cause her to tear to shreds in the palms of her hands. Jan’s movements are soft but wanting and Jackie to struggles to believe that this is real, this is happening until Jan’s speaking once more.

“Touch me-“. Jan whines.

“-Please?”.

Jackie wants nothing more.

“Lay back for me”.

She hovers over Jan, coaxes her body down into the sea of pillows. They form waves around her body and Jackie swears that they’re both floating. Jan has a content smile on her face but it quickly disappears when she discovers Jackie isn’t done building her up and up and up quite yet.

Jackie slots a leg between both of Jan’s, and Jan’s quick to clamp her thighs down around it. She ruts and clenches, tilts her hips in search of any friction she’s able to get. Jackie has other ideas and continues slowly; she knows that it must be agonising for Jan but she doesn’t want to rush.

She wants it to be good.

“Touch me, please”. Jan pleads once more.

Her voice wavers with need, and Jackie almost gives in.

“I will, sunshine-“. Jackie nods.

“-I promise”.

And Jackie’s never been one to break her promises.

So she places one last lingering kiss to Jan’s lips, before they begin a path down her body.

They start at her neck, little butterfly kisses that make Jan giggle airily. They spend longer at her collarbones, teeth grazing across them gently. Jackie doesn’t suck hard enough to leave any marks, no matter how much she wants to. She knows that Jan has costumes in her show that wouldn’t be forgiving to bruises decorating her neckline.

“That tickles”. Jan squirms.

Jackie looks up to see the same content smile still on her face.

“Is this ok?”. Jackie checks.

Her lips are skimming Jan’s hip bones.

Jan nods her head eagerly, spreads her legs willingly. There’s a faint blush clouding her cheeks but when Jackie settles herself between her legs, she’s back to muttering pleases, whining audibly in the back of her throat. Her hand rises limply, cups Jackie’s cheek as if on its own accord.

Jackie leans into the touch.

The pull in her gut that’s been there since she’s known Jan intensifies.

“You’re really really pretty”. Jan mewls.

It’s not the first time that she’s voiced the thought.

“So are you”. Jackie beams.

But then they’re both silent.

Before there’s a gasp.

Jackie’s lips are kissing around Jan’s clit, her tongue flicking deftly over her folds. Jan is wet and open and moaning freely, and Jackie’s own hips are grinding against the bunched up sheets beneath her. Jan’s thighs are already twitching, and the hand that had been resting on Jackie’s cheek migrates to her hair.

She tugs, albeit softly, and it’s Jackie’s signal to double her efforts.

Her lips wrap around Jan’s clit this time, begin sucking rhythmically. Her fingers tease along side them, and Jackie’s hand is already soaked. She’s curling two fingers easily up inside of Jan when she gives her a nod, and pumps them slowly, tactically.

Above her, Jan has her head thrown back, her eyes scrunched closed. Jackie still doesn’t think she’s ever seen a sight so enthralling and moans in tandem with Jan.

“So good-“. Jan moans.

“-Please keep going”. She hurries out.

Jackie has no intention of stopping.

And she doesn’t.

Not until Jan’s thighs are bracketing around her head, and she’s coming.

Hot and wet around Jackie’s fingers and with her name like a mantra on her lips.

*****

The room cools, but Jan and Jackie remain pressed against each other.

Jan has a leg slung over Jackie’s waist, and Jackie’s arm is a protective barrier around Jan’s shoulders. Jan peppers kisses to Jackie’s chest even as she pants, comes down from her high. Her body is still pulsing in tingles and there’s a blissed out smile upon her face.

She looks up to Jackie, traces a thumb along her cheek.

“You know-“. Jan starts once she’s caught her breath.

There’s a beat of silence.

“-I’ve never done that before”. 

It feels like a weight lifted, and Jackie holds her that little bit closer.

Jan’s cheeks are scarlet, but Jackie’s are blanching. Jan looks up from beneath fluttering eyelashes and bites her lip. She knows that worry is evident on her face but reminds herself that this is Jackie.

“With a woman?”. Jackie arches an eyebrow.

Jan shakes her head.

“With _anybody_ ”.

Jan’s lips threaten to form a pout, but Jackie’s quick to soothe her. She strokes her thumb against the small of Jan’s back, curls her arm carefully around her waist. Jackie’s treating her like a feather and it makes her heart clench, then swell in her chest.

“And you didn’t tell me?”. Jackie mocks offence.

Jan knows that she’s safe from the understanding smile that Jackie shows her. She leans down, places a barely there kiss to Jan’s forehead; Jan buries herself further into her side and is met by nothing except reciprocation.

“It’s embarrassing”. Jan mumbles.

Jackie sighs, chuckles lightly.

“I would’ve been _so_ romantic if I’d know-“. Jackie jokes.

“-Could’ve lit some candles and everything”. She dramatises.

But Jan doesn’t care.

She shakes her head, a determined no. Jackie’s comforting against her and it warms her from the inside out. She lifts her head, briefly, rests her chin on Jackie’s shoulder. Jackie tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and Jan leans in to it, kisses softly at her wrist.

“You were already perfect”

*****

“Can I try something?”. Jan’s voice is timid.

Yet the excitement is undeniable.

They’ve been passing hushed words between the both of them for an hour, or two or three or -

\- Jackie doesn’t know how long.

She’s lost track of time in the pools of Jan’s eyes, has barely noticed that the traffic outside has quietened to almost nothing. Jan is sprawled between her legs, chin resting on her chest, and is looking up at her with eyes that are filled with glee. Her smile is wide and the light of the room catches on her teeth.

“What?”. Jackie asks.

She keeps her voice soft, but lets a grin take over her own face, too.

“I want to-“. Jan trails off.

Her voice screams shy, but the languid peck that she places on Jackie’s hip bone says otherwise. She looks up towards her hopefully, purses her lips before parting them once more. She trails tentative fingertips across Jackie’s inner thigh, and Jackie knows that she feels the shiver that wracks her body.

“-I want to make you feel good”.

Jackie blinks dumbly, and finds herself nodding her head.

Because she wants it.

Badly.

“Please”. Jackie mewls.

“Mmm-“. Jan hums.

Her lips are getting _closer closer closer._

“-Just tell me if I do something wrong”.

Jackie looks down at her, at the mix of want and uncertainty.

She looks at the need to make Jackie feel good as well as the worry that she has about not doing so. Jan’s fingers are already inching nearer, hovering over her clit, and Jackie nods her head encouragingly. She accompanies it with a serene smile; she’s already wet and jan looks up at her with pride.

“ _Oh_ -“. Jackie moans.

“-I think you’ll do just fine”.

**Author's Note:**

> as always i'm also on tumblr @ silverhytes !


End file.
